


Moving in

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: In hindsight it might have been a bad idea to move in with Kuroo Tetsurou for his first year of university.





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [乔迁礼物](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782688) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)



In hindsight it might have been a bad idea to move in with Kuroo Tetsurou for his first year of university.

"No."

Tsukishima promptly slammed the door shut to his room, opting to stay in the living room instead.

There was a few minutes of blissful silence as Tsukishima questioned his sanity, Kuroo's sanity, and his overall life choices before a familiar voice wailed out from behind Tsukishima's bedroom door.

"TSUKKI~!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?"

Tsukishima took one, no, two calming breaths before composing himself to brave the idiocy in his room.

He opened his bedroom door under the pretense that maybe, just maybe he was seeing things.

"No."

He was definitely not seeing things. His palm met his forehead. If he wasn't wearing glasses, he would be completely facepalming right now.

"What do you mean no?" Kuroo's voice wailed out again.

To be clear, Tsukishima expected his first morning in his new dorm to be fairly uneventful. He'd settle in, take a walk around the neighborhood, familiarize himself with the place. Heck, King ended up at the same university, by some stroke of god given luck, so he thought he might meet up with Kageyama and orient themselves to their new campus. 

No. Instead he's greeted by his roommate-maybe-fuck-buddy who he's maybe dating on his bed. Right after getting up to brush his teeth first thing in the morning. 

That in itself wouldn't be idiotic. Hey, he and Kuroo were under the same roof now. Random sex was expected to happen.

No. What Tsukishima absolutely did not expect was to see Kuroo, in his bed, naked with a hard-on, correction, with a tiny black ribbon tied to his hard-on, sporting furry black costume cat ears, black furry paw gloves, and black furry tail (good lord what was that even attached to?) waiting for him first thing in the morning.

Said idiot third year uni student was actually foolishly trying to continue this charade instead of having common decency, so the next thing Tsukishima heard was:

"Meow, meow, Tsukki."

With Kuroo making pawing motions in the air, ridiculous furry cat paw gloves still on. 

That was it. Tsukishima TRIED. He honestly TRIED. But that was the last straw. He knew he moved in with a dumbass, but this was a whole other level. So Tsukishima LAUGHED. He guffawed. He bent over at the waist and collapsed onto his floor, clutching at his stomach, laughing till said stomach cramped. 

"Okay Tsukki. I thought I'd make your first morning here memorable. Look at all this effort I went to!"

Tsukishima looked up and between hiccups of laughter, managed to get out, "Oh, it's definitely memorable, alright. What the fuck were you thinking or not thinking? Where did you even get those ears? Tail? Paws?!?"

"Costume store in the area?"

Tsukishima just raised his eyebrow at that, and finally, having calmed down somewhat, walked over to his bed. He reached over to touch the fuzzy ears.

"Actually, if you didn't have the paws and tail on, the ears blend in with your hair."

Kuroo sighed dramatically, "Again, all this effort, and you can only say that the ears blend in with my hair?!"

A pause. Kuroo continued, "No, 'wow, that's so hot, Kuroo!' Or 'fuzzy ears are a turn-on, let's have sex all day'. Or even a 'let me untie that bow on your dick and suck it!'?!?"

Another round of giggling threatened to come out of the upturned corner of Tsukishima's lips. Why was he with this dumbass again? 

Kuroo chose that moment to pull on the black ribbon around his dick, untying the bow, abs flexing as he moved to lean over.

Right. Tsukishima's brain reminded him. His dumbass was a hot piece of ass, that's why. 

"Okay, Kuroo-san. Let's have sex all day."

"Really?"

The next thing Tsukishima knew, he was being pulled into HIS bed, his body molested by fuzzy cat paws.

Definitely a memorable first day.

***  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> In my brain this is a timeskip fic for the Running x Volleyball au universe (lol, my dream uni team has Kageyama, Tsukki, Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa in it), but obviously, the fic stands alone.


End file.
